The Employee
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: Daisy is hired to be the Personal Assistant of Deacon Frost. She will soon find out just how personal her job will be. M for force and consented sex as well as violence and language.


It was a party. But not not just any party, a very sought after party in one of the richest parts of New York City. It was thanks to Julie that Daisy got the invite at all. It was all thanks to Julie. She worked for the party host, Deacon Frost. Julie never said exactly what she did but she made fantastic money. But the fact was, Deacon needed a personal assistant and Julie had given Daisy a good word. That is why Daisy had gotten the invitation. Needless to say, Daisy was stunned when she got the phone call invitation from a very proper sounding British woman. That was Thursday and the party was tomorrow night. Daisy was totally unprepared.

Julie had told her to wear something sexy and that had put Daisy off a little. What kind of respectable boss had their employee's dress sexy? She had asked. "Trust me." Julie replied. "Deacon likes sexy and you want him to like you. Working for Deacon can open a lot of doors."

So Daisy had gone shopping Friday morning. She was very subconscious about her curvey figure. The store employee had talked Daisy into trying on a black form fitting knee length dress. Daisy had come out of the change room embarrassed but right away, she was surprised by the number of compliments other people in the store gave her. Daisy blushed deeply. She bought a new pair of black glossy pumps and had her mid back length black her straightened as well.

When the taxi pulled up in front of the expensive condominium, even the taxi driver gave a impressed whistle at building. Daisy's nerves were high when she stepped out of the car. Julie was waiting for her. She hurried over to Daisy with a smile on her face. Julie started instantly playing with Daisy's hair and took out her own lip gloss and applied it to Daisy's lips. "You look good." Julie told her and Daisy smiled nervously. They rode the elevator up to the pent house and Julie led the way to the only door on this floor. She knocked and the door was opened by a huge pale man in a black suit. Daisy looked up at his emotionless face and than Julie pushed by her. "She's expected." She told the man and he nodded and than stepped aside.

The party was every bit as amazing as Daisy had always been told. The apartment looked like a club. Light gray leather furniture was everywhere as well as lit candles on the floor, counters and tables. A dance beat was playing low in the background. There had to be dozens of people here. Talking, lounging or moving to the beat. Julie moved off to get them drinks and Daisy moved to stand by a clear glass wall. There were many of these walls. They seemed to have no purpose other than decoration. There was a breeze in the room and Daisy moved through the party maybe hoping for an open window but she came upon a baloney pool with floating yellow rubber ducks. An apartment like this cost a good deal of money. Daisy smiled to herself. Maybe all her financial worries were over.

Julie came up behind Daisy causing her to jump when Julie tapped her on the shoulder. "I was looking for you." Julie said with a grin she handed Daisy a drink."what does Deacon do for a living?" Daisy asked sipping from her drink. It was a screwdriver, her drink of choice. Julie shook her head. "He'll tell you." Julie pointed now into the mass of people. Daisy did not see him at first but once she did, she did not know how she had missed him.

Deacon was...attractive. He was young. Younger than her Daisy guessed. In his mid twenties. His light brown hair was cut shorter on the sides and long in the front so that it rested on his forehead. The man was fairly short for a male. About 5'7 and slim but fit. He was very pale but looked other wise healthy and the smile he gave to his guests gave Daisy shivers. Deacon was dressed in a black button down short sleeve shirt and black trousers with black boots.

"That's Deacon Frost?". Daisy asked in disbelief. Julie nodded. Daisy suddenly started to feel nervous again. She bit her lower lip as he got closer. He was heading right for her. " You look good tonight Julie." Deacon said in a kind tone. His voice was somehow soothing to the ears. Daisy liked it. He looked at Daisy now. "Whose this?".

Julie spoke again "This is Daisy." She said and Daisy smiled and wondered if she should offer a hand. "She's the friend i told you about." Julie continued. Deacon let his ice blue eyes move slowly over Daisy from her feet to her head again. It was perfectly obvious but Deacon didn't care. She was taller than him and a little on the heavy side but she looked good in that dress. It made her legs look long and hugged all the right places.

Daisy glanced at Julie silently as he checked her out. Julie gave a small smile be shook her head. Daisy glanced at Deacon to find him watching her again. "Do you like what you see?" She asked now and Deacon gave a small smile. "I do.". He answered flat out. Daisy blushed.

"Feel free to enjoy the rest of the party." He told her now. "Be back here tomorrow night" He added to Daisy. "We'll go over your terms of employment." Daisy blinked. That did not sound right to her. Why he want her tomorrow night instead of in his office or something during the day? " Wouldn't your office be a better place?" She asked out loud. Julie smacked her arm as if to tell her to shut up but it had already been said. Deacon looked at her silently for a long moment and than turned and left them.


End file.
